memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Luc Picard (mirror)
The Dark Mirror Universe Early Life and Career This version of the mirror Jean-Luc Picard was born in LaBarre, France, Earth in 2305, like his primary universe counterpart. By 2333, Captain Picard was in command of the [[ISS Stargazer|ISS Stargazer (ICC-2055)]], presumably after killing Captain Daithan Ruhalter. In 2354, Picard murdered his first officer and friend, Jack Crusher. The Stargazer was lost in 2355, after Picard's victory at the Battle of Maxia. In 2364, Picard assumed command of the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. In his first action as captain of the Enterprise, Picard destroyed Farpoint Station, due to the attack of the alien lifeform. Shortly afterward, Picard and the Enterprise subjected the southern continent of Ligon II to high levels of gamma-fission radiation, and obtained the vaccine to the deadly Anchilles disease that had plagued Styris IV. Picard's third action was the destruction of a Tarellian plague vessel near the planet Beta Cassius. Picard's fourth action as captain was to retrieve a lost T-9 energy converter that was stolen from the Ferengi. Picard's fifth action involved the terraforming and orbital re-alignment of Ferenginar, so that it orbited the star Gamma Cephei and later resettled by a species approved by the Terran Empire. Picard's sixth action as captain was the excision of the hostile Edo god from orbit of planet Rubicon III. Following the destruction of the god, the Enterprise forced the Edo to join the Empire. Shortly after the Enterprise was dispatched to Jarada to discuss their submission to the Empire, after their refusal the Enterprise decimates the Jaradans. The Enterprise was also responsible for the destruction of the Aldeans after they attempted to capture crewmembers, as well as the destruction of intelligent inorganic life-forms on Velara III, so terraforming can proceed on the planet. Through the Looking Glass (''TNG'' novel: Dark Mirror). The Spectre Universe In this universe, the Terran Empire had long ago collapsed due to the might of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance which ruled most of known space. Much of this Picard's history is not known but it is known that he at some point killed his older brother, Robert Picard, leaving Robert's wife Louise and their daughter alone. Early in his career, Picard killed Jack Crusher to win his lovely wife. His life with Beverly Crusher (mirror) was not a peaceful one and he had a scar on his face; one of the many attacks she made on him. He was later forced to kill her as she was working with the Terran Rebellion. The Mirror Picard worked with the Alliance and was thus awarded the position of Regent for his loyalty. He was part of the operation that crossed the dimensional boundaries into the 'normal' universe where he kept order on the prison asteroid near the Goldin Discontinuity. There, he managed to capture the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]] and tortured his 'ghost' counterpart. However, he was knocked out during his ghosts' attempt to escape. It was later revealed that he had been working for James T. Kirk (mirror). The last known sighting of the mirror Picard was crossing into a Multi-dimensional transporter back into his own universe. His fate is unknown. Both Dark Mirror and Spectre had Picard forcefully marry Beverly Crusher. These two datapoints were later inferred by Crusher in the Dark Passions duo. The Glass Empires Universe In this version of the Mirror Universe, Jean-Luc Picard is a "Archaeologist For Hire", who is partnered with Vash (mirror). Picard (mirror), Jean-Luc Picard (mirror), Jean-Luc Picard (mirror), Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc